Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{1}{8}-4\dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {7\dfrac{3}{24}}-{4\dfrac{10}{24}}$ Convert ${7\dfrac{3}{24}}$ to ${6 + \dfrac{24}{24} + \dfrac{3}{24}}$ So the problem becomes: ${6\dfrac{27}{24}}-{4\dfrac{10}{24}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {4} - {\dfrac{10}{24}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {4} + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{10}{24}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{27}{24}} - {\dfrac{10}{24}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{17}{24}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{17}{24}$